


if my name never fell off your lips i know it'd be such a shame

by wildflower (minjilix)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Implied drinking, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Party, Strangers to Lovers, also me projecting my obsession for reggie's waist onto luke bc i can and i will, barely, its disgustingly soft and its all luke's fault, luke holding reggie by the waist: mine now, they spend half of the fic glued to each others side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjilix/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: “As flattered as I am, I don’t need you to fight for my honor, Luke,”“Wanted to, though,” Aaand he’s pouting now and Reggie’s melting on the spot.“Maybe next time,” he jokes, patting Luke’s chest. Well that’s firm for sure.“Next time? How many evil exes you got lying around, Ramona Flowers?”or:Reggie needs his creepy dumbass ex to get off his back and Luke is very willing to help him.
Relationships: Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	if my name never fell off your lips i know it'd be such a shame

**Author's Note:**

> there's a part where reggie implies the possibility of something bad happening while he's intoxicated, is very small and almost nothing but i just wanted to put it as a warning just in case.
> 
> title from lover of mine by 5sos 

Admittedly, Reggie didn’t have the best track record with relationships— romantic ones that is, let it never be said that Reggie Peters is nothing short of an amazing friend, but he digreses. He’s always gotten the short end of the stick on the er, romantic partner end of the deal. 

More often than not the people he gets interested in don’t even remember his name or learn it for one night and don’t bother to jot down his phone number or even say hi when they inevitably run into him at whatever place they both frequent and thus talked enough to take things to Reggie’s bedroom— or theirs, it never really mattered anyways. 

And the times he _does_ end up actually, successfully pursuing someone— well, let’s just say Reggie’s too well accustomed with messy break ups and creepy exes breathing down his neck for a couple of days until they get bored of him or get scared off by Julie or Flynn, and occasionally even Julie’s dad if things get real bad (God knows Reggie’s dad would never do that for him), but that’s only happened twice so Reggie’s not too bothered by it, kinda. He really should fix his taste in people, it always comes back to him in the ass.

Like right now, for example, as he stands in the darkest corner of the room, avoiding the throbbing, colorful lights and the swarm of people dancing around the house, hoping that the mass of sweaty, horny and highly intoxicated young adults practically grinding against each other conceals him from the eyes of the one single person he had been trying to avoid for at least two weeks now, and that Reggie had no idea would be at this party.

Or maybe they weren’t gonna be but some dumbass from their shared psych class tattled about it and now Reggie is forced to spend what’s supposed to be a fun, summer break celebratory party hidden in the shadows instead of dancing with a pretty girl, or boy or whatever, because his stupid ex who he dated for less than four months and didn’t even sleep with can’t take a firm ‘no’ and a gentle ‘please fuck off from my apartment’ for a response and thinks that he can corner Reggie into getting back with him as if Reggie didn’t have at least a little bit of self preservation and a shred of dignity. 

He doesn’t even have Flynn or Julie to scare the guy off or at least offer moral support while Reggie recites his already scripted _I’m sorry but I don’t like you anymore and we are done, now leave me alone_ and hopes that the dude finally, for real fucks off once and for all this time. Reggie could, technically text them and have him taken out of there creepy-ex-free and unharmed in less than fifteen minutes, and maybe even earn a comfort ice cream cone on the way home, but it’s their date night and lord knows the girls deserve to spend a few moments alone without Reggie trailing after them like a lost puppy. Kind of the reason why he decided to come to the party, so he wouldn’t be bored and lonely while his best friends had their more than well deserved date.

He can take care of himself, he’s a grown twenty-year old that contrary to popular belief, _does_ have enough brain cells to assess a situation and get out of there if it gets too bad.

Just because he can’t take a hint when Julie and Flynn want to make out in peace doesn’t mean he can’t understand that his ex’s stare when he spotted Reggie coming out of the bathroom meant _trouble_ and Not the good kind. 

Reggie sighs, his grip tightening on the red solo cup in his hand, the plastic protesting under the force of it as he looks around, scanning the crowd and hoping his ex has given up on getting to him. Knowing how persistent he is though, Reggie doubts it.

He isn’t even in the mood to drink anymore, too on edge to let his guard down like that—not that he thinks his ex would ever hurt him or something like that but, you never know and Reggie certainly didn’t know the guy long enough anyways to be _too_ sure.

Besides, no one in their right mind stalks someone down for two weeks and tries to corner them during a _party_ , so Reggie thinks he’s justified. 

Reggie should just stop dating dudes all together, they are never a good decision in the end nor do they care to be at least semi-decent, especially the ones who picked up a few songs on the acoustic guitar and think Reggie’s gonna be impressed by them and swoon or something equally dumb. 

He’s always felt a little offended when people said not to date musicians, because hey— _Reggie_ is a musician and in his humble opinion he’s great. He gets it now, this is probably the type of “musicians” people meant, he should’ve heeded their (Flynn’s) warnings.

But in his defense, he’s always wanted to be with someone that understood his love for music and maybe even shared it. Flynn’s warnings were a little hypocritical considering Julie is also a musician but she _is_ successful and he doesn’t know if it counts because the girls have known each other since before Julie could even read music sheets and before Flynn even knew what a sound mixing program was so— whatever! Reggie just sucks at foreseeing his future with people and his taste is even worse than Bobby’s and that’s saying a lot because the guy has dated at least three girls who tried or did key his car after one (1) failed date. Each. 

God he wishes at least Bobby were here with him, he’s not the most intimidating person ever and he’s never really been part of the We Hate All of Reggie’s Exes club but he’d keep Reggie out of trouble for sure, or maybe he would’ve even convinced him to not go to the party at all. He could also totally use Bobby as a getaway ride right now, that’d be great. But no, Bobby had to be three hours away, with his family at some recital he didn’t even wanna go to the night that it seems the universe decided it was time for Reggie to confront his dumbass, creepy, not-even-that-good with the guitar ex.

But he hasn’t seen Adam (with a name like that he should’ve known, god he’s never dating an Adam ever again) at all in the twenty minutes he’s been against the corner, eyes following the movement of anyone that seemed to come close to him until he realised it wasn’t Adam. He was starting to get slightly paranoid, just a bit. 

The cup doubles in his hand, plastic groaning against being bent flat when Reggie gets startled by a hand tapping his shoulder. He turns around, almost bumping shoulders with the person that got his attention—

“Woah! you okay?” The guy, a messy haired brunette with the prettiest eyes Reggie has ever seen, asks him, hands held out in front of himself.

It takes Reggie an embarrassing three seconds to process the question, “Huh—Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine...Why?”

Pretty Guy shrugs and motions to where Reggie’s hand, the one holding the warped cup. “Well you’ve been standing here for a while looking ready to bolt any second and I don’t think the poor cup is at fault so,” 

Reggie stares at Pretty Guy, mind still a little lagged from his kinda semi paranoid state and the fact that Pretty Guy had noticed Reggie long enough to know that he’d been standing there for a while.

“Oh, I mean, no, the cup didn’t—” Pretty Guy looks amused at Reggie’s stammering, a quirked eyebrow and a small smile on his lips, (that are also really pretty and Reggie kinda totally wants to make out with him) and he feels his cheeks heat up, “My ex is being kind of an ass, that’s all,” 

Now that makes Pretty Guy frown, head cocking to the side in a way that it’s entirely way too cute for a guy in a shirt that does nothing to hide his arms (fuck, those arms what the fuck, seriously) and chains around the belt loops of his dark jeans that make him look like some kind of 90s punk.

“He around here?” Asks Pretty Guy, his eyes going to scan the crowd as if he could spot Adam in it. 

“Not right now, no,” He sighs, “Haven’t seen him since I practically ran away from him. I was hoping he’d take the hint and leave me alone but I’m not sure if it worked,” 

It didn’t work. Reggie knows this because as soon as he’s finished saying that he glances over Pretty Guy’s shoulder and spots Adam walking towards them, there’s something between a frown and a grimace twisting in his face and Reggie does _not_ want to deal with whatever mood Adam is in right now—or deal with him at all actually. But things aren’t that simple or maybe not for Reggie anyways, it feels like he somehow jinxed himself. 

So Adam is walking towards them, and Reggie is kinda panicking and Pretty Guy is right there looking at him with the prettiest concerned eyes Reggie’s ever seen so of course his brain kinda fizzles out and dies and he’s left to make a stupid last minute decision which is of course, to grab Pretty Guy by the collar of his shirt and kiss him.

Pretty Guy makes a surprised noise, body tensing for a second and Reggie feels kinda bad and is ready to let go and apologize but then Pretty Guy is kissing him back and his hands are firm around Reggie’s waist and it’s really, _really_ nice. 

His lips are soft, sweet and taste vaguely of the disgusting beer that was on the kitchen table but Reggie doesn’t mind, opens his mouth eagerly when Pretty Guy shyly licks his bottom lip and grips Reggie’s waist tighter, pulling him flush against him. 

Reggie doesn’t know if Adam is still watching, doesn’t care to check either, not with the way his back hits the wall as Pretty Guy nudges him against it and angles his head to the side, sucking on Reggie’s tongue in a way that makes him whine against Pretty Guy’s mouth, the sound muffled by their lips and swallowed under the too-loud music. Pretty Guy’s hands travel to the small of his back and pushes him even closer.

It’s only when his lungs start to burn with the need for air that he breaks the kiss(es?), breathes heavy and hands bunching up Pretty Guy’s shirt as he remembers how to breathe like a normal person. 

When he opens his eyes and looks up, Pretty Guy is already staring at him, flush high on his cheeks and lips swollen in a way that’s just too attractive and it makes Reggie’s brain melt, awareness winning against his want to pull the guy against him again.

“I—” He struggles to find his voice, neck burning in embarrassment when what he just did catches up to him. 

He doesn’t think Pretty Guy is mad though, hell, the way he kissed Reggie totally seemed like he was enjoying it too but also Reggie didn’t even ask him his _name_. But also he’s looking at Reggie with some kind of stare that makes him burn up all over again, his skin on fire where the tips of Pretty Guy’s fingers are touching under his shirt. 

But as it has been established multiple times during the course of Reggie’s life, nothing goes for him even when it does. 

Adam, fucking Adam is still standing there or maybe he’s closer it doesn’t matter, the thing that matters is that he’s still there, glaring daggers at Pretty Guy and then when he turns to look at Reggie he changes his expression to one of a kicked puppy and oh no, he’s totally gonna make a scene, Reggie knows that face, it’s the Sad Broken Ex-Boyfriend face and he _hates_ it. It has antagonized him enough in the face of strangers to last him a lifetime.

“Shit,” he hisses, watching as Adam begins walking towards them.

“What?” Reggie almost feels bad for Pretty Guy, but he’s kinda fearing for his social life right now and his brain is not the kind to multitask when it comes to emotions. 

When Reggie doesn’t reply because he’s too busy counting in how many seconds can he get the fuck out of there before Adam reaches them, Pretty Guy follows his line of sight and frowns for a second before letting out a small ‘ah’ of understanding.

“Your ex I suppose?” Reggie nods, not daring to look away from Adam “And the reason you kissed me too?”

He winces, glancing at Pretty Guy with what he hopes is an apologetic smile, “I panicked,” he explains. Pretty Guy snorts, his body shifting against Reggie’s where they are still pressed together. 

“I ain’t complaining,” There’s a smile on his lips, kinda soft and very cute but Reggie doesn’t have time to stare and admire it because Adam is way closer than before, enough that Reggie can hear his voice over the music when he says,

“Reg,” In a tone of voice that sounds a little bit like pleading. “What are you doing?” 

Reggie hates it here. He’s in hell and he wants to get out.

“Pretty self explanatory,” he huffs, trying to pretend like his hands aren’t clammy with the building anxiety. Reggie might not have any issues being a clown in public to make his friends laugh but he really hates public confrontations. They are the worst thing to exist right after high school level algebra. 

It may have only happened once to him but Reggie knows this is the perfect recipe for a Public Humiliation moment, a big crowd of people (that he more or less knows), a pissed off and kinda crazy ex, and Reggie’s stupid broken brain to mouth filter and his need to fix things even when he knows they are irreparable. 

Adam does that thing again, that kicked puppy look that isn’t nearly as endearing and sad as he probably thinks it is. He just looks dumb.

“You said you’d text me—” _Fuck_ , Reggie had said that, yes, but that had been the day they broke things off and he, once again, hoped Adam took the damn hint. And, okay maybe it was Reggie’s fault for leaving him hanging on that one but he also told the dude to get the hell out of his apartment in the same breath he said _I’ll text you later,_ so.

“Uhm, who are you?” Pretty Guy speaks up for the first time since Adam stood in front of them. 

He knows who Adam is though, so Reggie is momentarily confused by the question until Adam scoffs, trying to use the few inches taller he has over them to intimidate Pretty Guy.

“I’m Reggie’s boyfriend,” Adam states, like it’s fucking true and he’s not blatantly lying to all of them, and Reggie just wants to punch him so badly but he’s never been one for violence so he just settles for tightening his grip on Pretty Guy’s shirt where his hands are still bunching up the shirt. 

Pretty Guys snorts again but it comes out more as a scoff, turning his body so he’s looking directly at Adam but his side is still pressed against Reggie. He squeezes Reggie’s waist gently. 

“No you’re not.” Reggie can’t fully see his face but he thinks he’s raising his eyebrows at Adam, “I—”

“And who are _you_?” 

Pretty Guy frowns at the interruption, his grip tightening in his hold on Reggie and that shouldn’t be so hot but it is and Reggie has to force himself to focus on the conversation and his annoying ex.

“ As I was saying,” Pretty Guy starts again, “I’m Luke, and you’re not Reggie’s boyfriend because I am and trust me I’d know if my boyfriend was seeing someone else.” 

Adam tenses, his stance faltering for a second, and Reggie feels his whole body go hot, cheeks burning at the way Pretty Guy— _Luke_ so casually said his name and the word boyfriend. He feels like a brainless pre-teen, getting shy and excited about the word boyfriend like he's thirteen and hasn’t had his first kiss yet. God he’s so lame but he can’t even dwell on that, his brain is going on overdrive and it’s probably gonna fry itself for like the third time that night. 

Adam looks at Reggie then, “Is it true, Reg?”

“Y—Yes, it’s true,” Adam doesn’t look convinced, and he mentally kicks himself, trying to get his brain back online. “Yes, Adam. So if you could—”

“Since when?” Reggie counts to ten in his head and pretends like he isn’t willing to set off running right now and go into hiding forever. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Luke shrugs. 

“It is,” Adam insists, “Because if he cheated on me—”

Luke huffs out a humorless laugh, “He didn’t. Now can you please leave,” 

Adam glares at them, his fists clenching and he tries to take a step forward only to be stopped by Luke’s hand on his chest. And Adam may be taller but Luke is broader and, jesus, Reggie needs to get his priorities in check right now. 

He’s not touching Reggie anymore, back turned towards him and blocking Adam from his view, he mourns the loss of Luke’s warm body against him for a second and then he’s pushing himself off the wall and putting a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

He doesn’t want this to escalate, he has enough fights in his home, the last thing he needs is for some guy he just met to get into a brawl with his dumbass ex-boyfriend who’s not even worth a polite good morning text.

“Luke,” he says, tugging gently on his shoulder “Let’s get out of here,” 

Luke glances at him and then back at Adam, probably contemplating his options, before he drops his hand from Adam’s chest and turns towards Reggie again, one of his arms wrapping around Reggie’s waist.

“Aight, let’s go, idiot isn’t even worth it,” he mutters the last part to himself, but with how close they are Reggie hears it and tries to hide his smile. 

They start walking away from Adam, doing their best to not crash into the drunken people still dancing, and Reggie doesn’t even bother to try and figure out what it is that Adam is shouting over the music at them. He thinks he hears a _I always knew you were a whore_ but doesn’t bother to confirm. Not the first time he’s heard it anyways. 

Luke’s arm stays firm around him the entire time they shoulder through the crowd, and Reggie expects him to move away the moment they are outside the door and in the front lawn, but he doesn’t let go, not even when Reggie’s sighing in relief and running his hands over his face, exhaustion making itself at home in his bones and weighing his body down despite the whole thing having probably only been a few minutes long. But Reggie’s never been good with confrontations or fights, and that had been awfully close to turning into a fight in the middle of a goddamn frat party. 

“Hey,” Luke’s voice is gentle when he finally speaks “Are you okay?”

Reggie’s not an emotional person, not the crying type at least, but he’s tired and angry and he really really misses Julie and Flynn, and he had hoped to have fun at this dumb party but instead he’d gotten cornered by another one of his creepy exes and had even dragged a really nice and pretty guy with him into the whole mess. He feels the burn behind his eyes and tries to keep it in, crying in front of a hot guy is so not cool and also Luke seems a bit panicked the moment he notices the tears welling up in Reggie’s eyes and if he’s not good at comforting people Reggie’s not gonna force him to try and do it. 

So he takes a deep breath and forces himself to smile, using the back of his hand to dry his eyes.

“Yup, I’m great,” there’s a slight tremble to his voice and he clears his throat, “Thank you, for that, I don’t know what kind of scene he would’ve caused if I was alone,” 

He doesn’t even want to think about it, what would’ve happened if Adam had gotten him alone, maybe he’d gotten to call Reggie unsavory names in front of a lot more people than just Luke and it would’ve been so embarrassing, mortifying even. 

Luke shrugs and waves his hand around, like it’s nothing “Eh, no big deal, idiot had to be taught a lesson anyways,”

 _That’s so hot_ Reggie’s brain supplies. 

“Yeah, he really needs to be knocked down a few pegs,”

“I would have if you hadn’t stopped me!” Luke whines, the arm _still_ around Reggie tugging him a little bit closer. His cheeks burn and he looks away for a second.

“As flattered as I am, I don’t need you to fight for my honor, Luke,”

“Wanted to, though,” Aaand he’s pouting now and Reggie’s melting on the spot.

“Maybe next time,” he jokes, patting Luke’s chest. Well that’s firm for sure.

“Next time? How many evil exes you got lying around, Ramona Flowers?”

Reggie laughs, body relaxing for the first time since he spotted his ex, almost sagging against Luke’s body. 

Luke is grinning at him, seemingly proud of himself for that joke or maybe for making Reggie laugh, but he’s not gonna go too deep into that one. He can see his face better out there under the light of the moon and the lamp posts around the sidewalk, he can see the small moles dotted across Luke’s face, notices the bit of eyeliner smudged on the side of his left eye which just makes him look even hotter (if that’s even possible at this point), and he notices the way Luke’s eyes are even prettier up close and under bright lights, specs of gold mixing with green and shining in a way that makes Reggie’s heart do a little cartwheel inside his chest and he’s never been one to use the butterfly metaphor but the way Luke’s smile softens when he catches Reggie staring makes him feel like there are a thousand butterflies flapping their wings behind his ribcage and making a mess of his insides.

“So uhm,” Now Luke looks kinda nervous, hand fidgeting with one of the chains strapped to his jeans. He doesn’t let go of Reggie though. “Did you come here alone or,”

“Ah, yeah, my friends couldn't come and I thought it’d be fun…” he wrinkles his nose “Guess I was wrong,”

Luke chuckles, and Reggie feels the vibrations where his side is pressed against Luke’s chest. 

“Well do you— do you need a ride home?”

Reggie realizes now that Luke is _shy_ , he’s looking down at his feet and then back up at Reggie and there’s a blush on his cheeks but his arm is still firmly around his waist and it doesn’t seem like he plans to let go any time soon, he’s confident in his hold on Reggie but is going red and timid as he asks Reggie if he wants a ride home. Is too much to handle at the same time, Reggie’s gonna be impressed with himself if he lasts even five minutes more.

“Sure, yeah, that’d be cool,” he says, because he’s a goddamn masochist. 

Luke beams at him, eyes practically sparkling. Reggie smiles back, the butterflies doing laps around his heart and their wings beating against his chest. Luke has a really pretty smile.

“There you are!” 

Reggie startles at the voice, body flinching in surprise. He turns his head to look back and sees someone coming out of the house, the door slamming shut behind them.

“Alex?” He asks at the same time Luke goes “Oh god” and they both turn to stare at each other.

“You know Alex?” Luke asks him, head cocked to the side adorably.

Reggie nods, “We share a psych class,”

Luke blinks at him and then gasps, whirling around to glare at Alex and forcing Reggie to turn around too. 

“Alex! Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

He doesn’t know what’s going on, but Luke doesn’t sound _too_ offended and his arm is still—kinda never really let go at all and Reggie’s heart skip a beat, or twenty— holding him so it can’t be that bad and he can’t be regretting ever talking—making out with him or whatever.

Alex rolls his eyes, leveling Luke with an unimpressed stare, “Because I really would rather not have you invading me with questions about Reggie just because you’re too much of a coward to ask him that stuff _yourself_ ,” O-kay so Reggie’s totally lost right now.

Luke sputters, blush coming back in full form and spreading to his neck, “You lied to me for five months! Traitor!”

“I just said I hadn’t talked to him ever, which was true at the time, you never asked again,” He shrugs, “Besides, it worked out for you didn’t it,” he raises an eyebrow at the way they are practically glued to each other. 

“No thanks to you,” Luke mutters, ignoring Alex’s look and whatever it meant.

“Wait—You asked about me?” He asks Luke, who just shrugs, not looking at him either.

He hears Alex scoff, but his smile is teasing “Oh for sure he did,” he walks over to them and pats Luke’s head like one would to a dog “For fucking months torturing me about getting your number like we’re in middle school or something,”

“Alex!” Luke protests, swatting his hand away “Shut the fuck up!”

Reggie feels himself blush but he can’t help but laugh, the idea of Luke with his cool-hot bad boy image being too shy to ask for Reggie’s number is just too funny and adorable, making his body feel kinda numb and fuzzy inside, warmth pouring from the center of his chest and filling every crevice of himself. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t even have to ask now I’ll give it to you,” he tells Luke after he stops laughing. Luke just groans and hides his face on the crook of Reggie’s neck. It throws Reggie for a loop again, the way he’s so timid about his words but so confident in his actions, it’s nice and interesting and Reggie wants to know more about the kind of person Luke is. 

“C’mon,” he pokes Luke on the side, making him yelp “You promised me a ride home,”

“He doesn’t have a car,” Says Alex, and that’s when Luke decides to come out of hiding, a grin on his face as he looks at the taller boy.

“But you do,” 

It takes a moment for Alex to realize what Luke is implying and then he’s groaning, hitting Luke’s shoulder and glaring at him even as he takes his car keys out of the pocket of his jean jacket.

“In my defense!” Luke says, laughing and dodging Alex next hit “I drank so I can’t drive anyways!”

“You had like one cup an hour ago, you just suck.”

“Yeah I suck y—”

“Shut up and get in the car!” 

The only time Luke lets go of him is to get inside the car, sending a smug smile to Alex from the backseat where he sits next to Reggie, and then he’s draping his arm around Reggie’s shoulder. 

“Gross,” Alex says, low but loud enough they hear it and Luke sticks his tongue out at him, trying and failing to hit Alex’s head with his hand so he just kicks the back of his seat. Reggie laughs, sending Alex a smile when he glares at them through the rearview mirror. He rolls his eyes but Reggie can see the small smile on his lips. 

He really does end up giving Luke his number, along with a kiss on the cheek that leaves him blushing and smiling at Reggie in that way that makes his eyes sparkle a little while Alex makes gagging sounds inside the car. 

Reggie smiles at him too and thanks him for the ride, waving goodbye as he walks backwards towards his apartment complex,—making sure he doesn’t trip on anything because that’d be embarrassing as hell— and sending Luke one last smile before he has to get inside. 

He feels giddy, body buzzing with happiness and contentment. He feels like he should be skipping and twirling like a school girl in a tv drama with the way his heart is thumping against his chest loudly, but he’s too tired and worn out and he’d rather keep the last of his strength so he can call Julie and ramble to her and Flynn about the entire thing, he doesn’t care at the moment if they poke fun at him for the next weeks about his (new) crush (or future...something?). 

Reggie’s not the best with relationships but he thinks this might work out, this is a good thing. Luke’s a good thing, he’s sure of it.

  
(And maybe later on he finds out Luke is also a musician, and a guitarist of all things. But he’s good at that—because he’s good at everything, Reggie learns soon after, Luke Patterson is everything and he’s perfect and he likes to kiss Reggie and take him to the beach at night when neither of them can sleep, and he’s _so good_ it’s impossible for Reggie to think he’d ever be a mistake, no matter how it all ends.)

**Author's Note:**

> *vibrates at a speed that could shatter glass* not my first peterpatter but my first posted for sure. i dont even know what this turned into tbh i just wanted to get the opening line out of my head and then it turned into a simp for luke patterson fest. i love these idiots !! way too much. i had a lot of fun writing reggie, my first time writing him tho so im terrified of it being ooc but whatever.
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope y'all liked it. ill probably post another peterpatter soon...ish or in five months who knows i dont! 


End file.
